This invention relates to a golf bag storing device or a golf bag which can be stably placed on the indoor floor or on the golf cart.
The golf bag which stores various kinds of golf clubs differing in ball flying distances or usages is made of a cylindrical body having a bottom thereof closed while an upper end thereof open-ended. The golf clubs are stored in the golf bag, with the club heads thereof protruding upwardly or being exposed from the upper opening of the golf bag.
The conventional golf bag, however, has following problems.
1 Since the golf clubs have centers of gravity at the club heads thereof respectively, the golf bag which stores these golf clubs, as a whole, has the center of gravity at the upper portion thereof. Accordingly, when the bag is placed on the floor or on the golf cart, the golf bag becomes unstable and tends to turn down. In such a case, the club heads strike the hard floor or the club heads bump each other thus injuring the club heads or the floor surface.
2 For preventing the bumping between club heads of the golf clubs, each club head is usually covered with a cap. Accordingly, during the playing, the player must frequently remove the cap from or mount the cap on the club head. Such a behavior is, in general, cumbersome and may give rise to a chance to lose the cap.